Saldar cuentas
by Misila
Summary: Aquel día comenzó como otro cualquiera en la vida de Antioch Peverell. Pero no fue uno más. Fue el día en que comenzó a forjarse una leyenda. Para el "Reto temático de enero: Los Peverell" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el _Reto temático de enero: Los Peverell_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

_**Saldar cuentas**_

Aquel día comenzó como otro cualquiera.

El correteo de Ignotus en el piso inferior de la casa fue lo que despertó a Antioch, y sus exclamaciones entusiasmadas terminaron de espabilar al primogénito de los Peverell.

Salió de su dormitorio y se dirigió a la planta baja, donde Cadmus ayudaba a Madre con el desayuno, mientras Ignotus, sentado en su silla sin llegar al suelo, parloteaba sin cesar, entusiasmado por algo que Antioch no comprendió al principio.

—¡He hecho magia!—anunció su hermano, orgulloso, en cuanto se dio cuenta de la presencia de Antioch. Madre le revolvió el cabello oscuro al pasar por su lado. Cadmus puso los ojos en blanco, dando a entender que el renacuajo había repetido unas cuantas veces la misma historia, pero sonrió a Ignotus igualmente.

Por lo que Antioch entendió, Ignotus, a sus tiernos seis años, había tenido su primera explosión de magia. Había hecho levitar a Madre cuando ella comentó que no llegaba hasta la puerta más alta del armario –en realidad, nadie salvo el largirucho de Cadmus llegaba.

El joven desayunó rápido, se despidió de su madre y sus hermanos, pidiendo a Cadmus que cuidase bien de lo que quedaba de su familia –y no pasase demasiado tiempo con Aurora– y salió de la casa.

Antioch Peverell llevaba dos meses trabajando. Desde que Padre muriera, no le había quedado otra que ayudar todo lo que pudiera a Madre, que pese a no haberse encerrado en su dormitorio a languidecer como comentaban las malas lenguas parecía muerta en vida, haciéndolo todo automáticamente.

Apretó los puños con rabia y se juró, como cada día desde que se vio obligado a convertirse en el cabeza de familia a sus dieciséis años, que algún día se vengaría de Aidan Jekyll, que le haría pagar por haber matado a su padre.

Antioch sabía que, en realidad, no debería estar tan resentido. Padre decidió batirse en duelo con ese hombre, y lo hizo a sabiendas de las posibles consecuencias de ese enfrentamiento.

Pero lo odiaba. No sólo por el asesinato de su padre y por haber destrozado su familia, sino también por el desprecio con que siempre les había mirado a él y a sus hermanos.

Llegó con esos lúgubres pensamientos a la vasta extensión de tierra que había que arar. En el trabajo de campo de poco servía la magia, así que Antioch imprimía toda la rabia y el resentimiento que lo embargaban a cada movimiento, aligerando un poco la tarea. Tenía sed, pero no bebió agua; al menos, hasta que, cuando el sol ya había pasado por su punto álgido, terminó su jornada y salió del haza a paso lento, cansado. Suspiró; aún no era el momento de volver a casa.

Se dirigió al taller del señor Ollivander arrastrando los pies; estaba agotado, pero la perspectiva de trabajar con el fabricante de varitas le resultaba bastante interesante; tanto era así que su maestro había comentado que, si conseguía desarrollar la paciencia suficiente, podría llegar a ser más diestro en el arte de la fabricación de varitas que él mismo. Algo que Antioch no creía: su paciencia rondaba valores negativos. Pero le hacía ilusión.

Durante las horas que estuvo en el taller aprendió bastante, y cuando volvía a casa la satisfacción que da adquirir nuevos conocimientos le ganó la partida al cansancio.

No obstante, cuando, ya casi de noche, estaba a punto de entrar en su hogar y sus ojos se clavaron en la silueta de la casa de Jekyll, entornó los ojos con rabia. Lo odiaba más que por la mañana.

En el interior, todo estaba en calma. Quizá demasiado. Antioch se acercó a su madre, que supervisaba la sopa para que no se desbordase.

—Tristan…—murmuró cuando lo vio—. Antioch—se corrigió, al descubrir, una vez más, que no se trataba de su marido. Antioch era la viva imagen de su padre, lo cual hacía que Madre sufriera cada vez que lo miraba—. Cadmus ha salido a buscar a tu hermano.

—¿Adónde?—inquirió el joven, pese a saber que probablemente no recibiría respuesta. Ignotus tenía la no demasiado agradable costumbre de salir a dar paseos por Godric's Hollow sin avisar.

Cuando Madre se encogió de hombros, Antioch salió de casa en busca de sus hermanos. Sabía que Cadmus, que pese a sus trece años había madurado bastante también en las últimas semanas, se bastaba y se sobraba para dar con el enano, pero prefería asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien antes de descansar.

No sabía dónde buscar, pero decidió acercarse a la casa de Jekyll. Sólo para quedarse tranquilo; si bien ese hombre nunca había sido de su agrado, desde que matase a su padre no se fiaba de él en absoluto. Sin embargo, apenas había dado unos pasos cuando a sus oídos llegaron varios gritos agudos, interminables, proveniente del lugar al que se dirigía.

_Ignotus._

Antioch echó a correr hacia allí, ignorando el cansancio acumulado durante todo el día. A su hermano le estaba pasando algo malo y pensaba darle su merecido al culpable. Conforme se acercaba, los alaridos de Ignotus fueron cesando y siendo sustituidos por otras dos voces. Antioch sacó su varita cuando vio lo que ocurría en el jardín de la casa de Aidan Jekyll.

Cadmus, agachado en el suelo, tenía pinta de ser una fiera agazapada a punto de atacar a Jekyll, que en ese momento decía algo que Antioch no comprendió. En brazos del muchacho estaba Ignotus, encogido y sacudido por violentos temblores.

Entonces Antioch logró entender las palabras de su hermano:

—¡Por Circe, es un niño!

—Un niño, sí—coincidió Jekyll. Antioch se acercó a Cadmus y miró al hombre con odio—. Uno muy maleducado. ¿Vuestro padre no tuvo tiempo de enseñaros a no robar?

—Eso no es cierto—gruñó Antioch. Aun sin saber lo que había pasado, conocía a su hermano pequeño, y sabía que era muy travieso, pero de ningún modo un ladronzuelo.

—¿Ah, no?—Jekyll sonrió de lado—. ¿Debo suponer, entonces, que he donado los manzanos de mi jardín a vuestra familia y no me acuerdo?

Ignotus se removió en brazos de su hermano y trató de hablar, pero nadie comprendió lo que dijo.

—Es un niño—Antioch repitió las palabras de Cadmus—. ¿Qué quieres, matarlo como a mi padre?

Jekyll sacó la varita y el mayor de los Peverell alzó la suya.

—No me culpes a mí de la ineptitud de tu padre, mocoso.

Fue tan rápido que, para cuando Antioch quiso darse cuenta, estaba desarmado. El hechizo que había lanzado había sido desviado por Jekyll, y en apenas unas décimas de segundo el hombre había hecho saltar la varita del joven, que cayó a unos metros de los tres hermanos.

Antioch se quedó helado. No lo comprendía. Era el mejor duelista de Hogwarts, desde el año pasado, y nadie lo había desarmado desde que entrara en el club de duelo… y Aidan Jekyll había tardado menos de un segundo en dejarlo completamente vulnerable.

—Sin más—musitó, atónito.

—Más os vale no acercaros por aquí de nuevo—advirtió Jekyll antes de entrar de nuevo en su casa.

Todavía sin querer creerlo y con el orgullo gravemente herido, Antioch recogió su varita y echó a andar con Cadmus de vuelta a casa. No quería decir nada, y su hermano, que lo miraba de reojo, tampoco se atrevía a hablar.

Ignotus, por su parte, parecía estar espabilándose un poco. Alzó la cabeza como pudo y miró a Antioch desde los brazos de Cadmus.

—No he robado—le aseguró. Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro—. Tenía hambre y sólo he cogido una manzana.

—Sé que no eres un ladrón—replicó Antioch. El niño asintió, más tranquilo, y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Cadmus, descansando.

Cuando volvió a casa, Antioch se quedó contemplando el fuego, por una vez sin ayudar a Madre. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que había ocurrido en casa de Jekyll.

Se sentía un completo inútil. Si no era capaz ni de mantener un duelo de más de dos segundos de duración, ¿cómo esperaba proteger a su familia? No debía dejar que les ocurriera nada, a ninguno; para algo él era el mayor. Y, sin embargo, no había sido capaz de evitar que el asesino de su padre hubiese herido a su hermano pequeño. Antioch recordaba que su padre le decía que sería un gran duelista, pero en esos momentos le parecían palabras vacías, sin sentido, dichas sólo porque era lo que quería oír.

Una chispa iluminó su mente en ese momento. No era sólo el mago. Lo había aprendido hacía apenas unas horas –aunque le parecieran varios siglos–: la varita también era importante. Canalizaba la magia, y si no lo hacía bien podía haber problemas…

—Antioch—el joven se volvió hacia las escaleras, desde donde lo miraba Cadmus.

—¿Qué?

—Ignotus ya está mejor. Madre le ha dado poción para dormir, porque insistía en que le dolía todo… pero antes de quedarse dormido ha dicho que le dolía menos.

Dicho esto, el mediano volvió a subir.

Antioch se dijo que entrenaría para mejorar sus habilidades de lucha. Aunque le quitase horas de sueño. Aunque no volviese a Hogwarts, donde los profesores le indicaban qué hacer para superarse día a día. Pero también pensaría en el asunto de la varita ideal, porque sabía que eso también era importante. Lo haría, claro que sí. Para defender a su familia y protegerlos.

Y también para vengarse de Aidan Jekyll. Por haber destrozado su familia y haber hecho daño a su hermano.

Algún día lo haría, se juró. Algún día sería invencible.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Me costó encontrar la idea, pero cuando di con ella esto se escribió solo. He de decir que Antioch, pese a lo fanfarrón que Beedle lo pinta, a mí me cae bien. O, al menos, el que yo he creado.

No sé si alguien tiene una visión parecida a la mía de los Peverell… Pero vamos, a grandes rasgos, Antioch se vio obligado a sustentar a su familia cuando su padre murió y eso era una presión muy grande para él, y temía no ser capaz de sobrellevarla. Tiene dieciséis años, pero no volverá a Hogwarts, ya que tiene que ayudar a su madre. Cadmus, en cambio, sí lo hará, e Ignotus también irá, cuando le llegue su turno.

El tema de que fuese aprendiz de Ollivander –uno de ellos, no el que conocemos– es clave, ya que, si seguimos la teoría de Dumbledore –y Dumbledore nunca falla–, el propio Antioch creó la Varita de Saúco, por lo que tiene que tener conocimientos sobre el tema. Vamos, digo yo.

He intentado dar pinceladas de los rasgos de los otros dos hermanos. Por ejemplo, Aurora es la muchacha con la que Cadmus medio coqueteaba, la que más tarde moriría y daría origen a su parte de leyenda. Y la costumbre de Ignotus de esfumarse sin que nadie sepa dónde va… pobre, esta vez le ha salido mal.

Por cierto, Aidan Jekyll es, en mi opinión, el hombre con el que Antioch mantenía "una grave afrenta". En un futuro, cuando mejore y cree la Varita de Saúco, lo matará, pero ésa es otra historia.

En fin. ¿Reviews? ;)


End file.
